Countries and Meisters
by Ace Aero
Summary: The year is 2307 AD. Celestial Being's apperance has caused a stir in the world, and the Nations are quite thankful for that.
1. Realization and Intervention

**Countries and Meisters**

**Realization and Intervention**

A blue and white mobile suit hid behind the AEU's testing grounds. Its red eyes glowed as the pilot adjusted its head to get a better view. The bright green Enact was broken to pieces. The white and blue Gundam stood up and then boosted towards the orbital elevator.

The blonde man with blue eyes and glasses radioed his headquarters from the cockpit.

"This is the Freedom here. The Exia's just finished wiping that Enact off its feet! Dude, the AEU's mechs suck compared to ours. Seriously, _this_ is your best model? Guys-"

A strict blonde man with emerald green eyes and bushy eyebrows came up on a com link. "Shut up will you? The first two sentences were the only ones that we needed." He put bluntly.

The pilot pouted. "What. I can't have-" The green-eyed man cute him off.

"You have a new set of orders. Switch to fighter jet mode and watch what the Exia does at the orbital elevator. Do not, and I repeat _do__not_, engage any enemy units in combat. Are we clear?"

The pilot nodded (albeit while pouting), took off his glasses and put a set of goggles on.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lockon <em>_Stratos, __targeted __and _firing!"

A man with pale skin and white hair swirled around in a chair. His eyes met with the green-eyed man who was over the com link.

"Arthur, if we can monitor everything from here, why the hell do we need _him_ out there? It's pretty useless when you think about it."

Arthur, as the green-eyed man was called, turned back to the large screen before answering.

"It's to keep him busy. You know how hyped up he got before."

The white haired man brushed him off.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>The blonde man in the cockpit whistled. "That Dynames sure is something! Maybe I should get Gilbert to-"<p>

"Alfred!"

"_What!__" _'Alfred' answered back, a bit angry.

"Status?"

"Whatever Artie." Arthur swore at him through the com link. "Anyways, the AEU's excess forces inside the orbitals have been revealed, and the Dynames has started sniping down targets."

Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

"That's all?"

Alfred nodded.

"Good. Your part's done. Get back to base." And before Alfred could say something, "No. We are _not_ letting you muck around in that Suit of yours. Get your ass back over here now."

* * *

><p>"Bandiera reporting in Captain! Both Gundams, Kyrios and Virtue, have started firing at the terrorist forces!"<p>

An auburn haired man was sitting in the cockpit of his green and white mobile suit. He had a cheerful smile on his face as he watched the battle unfold from his view.

"You're in a safe area, I presume?" A man with slicked back blonde hair and bright blue eyes asked over a com link.

"_Si!_" The pilot said gleefully.

"Get back to surveillance, Feliciano." The blonde sighed.

Feliciano saluted. "Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>A screen appeared in front of Arthur. It contained a coded message that said that Celestial Being's ship, the Ptolemaois, had launched Gundams Kyrios and Virtue. Both were attacking terrorist forces at Heaven's Pillar.<p>

"Are you sure that's reliable?" The pale man asked.

"It's from Francis, you dolt. Send him an order telling him to launch Matthew's mobile suit. After that, he is to conduct surveillance in stealth mode."

The pale man started typing.

* * *

><p>"This is Gundam Kyrios here. All enemy units have been neutralized." Allelujah Haptism, pilot of Gundam Kyrios, called in. He let out a small sigh.<p>

"Good. Has Tieria finished yet?" Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Celestial Being's tactical forecaster, asked.

A beam of condensed GN particles swooped past the Kyrios while it was in fighter jet mode. The grey-eyed pilot's eyes widened before he answered.

"I'd say he's just about done."

Ms. Sumeragi nodded. "Once both of you are finished, you are to rendezvous at point 8B and then return to Ptolemy."

"Understood."

Allelujah opened a com link with Tieria. The purple haired, glasses wearing pilot of Gundam Virtue gave him a quick glance before moving the controls to dodge a shot.

"Tieria, once you're finished, we're gonna rendezvous at point 8B and then head back to Ptolemy."

"Understood." The man said before setting his GN Cannon up to charge.

**/**

Both Gundam Meisters by now had rendezvoused at their designated point. While heading back to Ptolemy, something came up on Allelujah's radar. From his cockpit he could make out the faint image of a mobile suit, and it was emitting green particles. The orange-clad man blinked once, twice, before checking with Tieria.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you see that faint light over there? It's in my southeastern sights. It's green and I was wondering…"

* * *

><p>A red and white mobile suit floated through space. Its pilot was similar to the Freedom's in appearance, but was less… prominent. His eyes were purple instead of blue. Helping him pilot was a white Haro and it started flapping its wings.<p>

"Signal detected! Signal detected!"

The pilot was slightly shocked. He didn't expect to find anything. The Haro gave him the coordinates to the location upon asking for it.

"Speaking of the signal, what kind was it, Kuma?"

"It was a distress signal! A distress signal!" 'Kuma' chirped while flapping its wings again.

He gave a small smile. His Haro was definitely a lot better than his namesake, that's for sure.

**/**

Upon arriving at the location, he found out that the signal was coming from a green and white mobile suit. What surprised him the most was that it was emitting green GN particles! (This and the fact that it was currently defending itself with shield bits while being shot at by terrorist forces.)

A transmission came in from the green mobile suit's pilot. It was on a channel that only his Suit had, surprisingly.

"Somebody, anybody, help me! I'm the pilot of this Suit and I need help now please!"

'_That __voice!__'_ The pilot quickly told his Haro to open up a com link. The man on the other side was someone he thought he'd never see in forever.

"Feliciano!"

"Matthew?"

* * *

><p>Allelujah was watching the scene, much to Tieria's opposition. In truth, Tieria was still pissed about him taking time from their return to Ptolemy. He tried to reason that if there were other mobile suits with GN Drives, they need to find out who owned them. They might be helpful with the Plan. Virtue's pilot then stated that if there's nothing in Veda on it, it is <em>not<em> sequential to the Plan.

Allelujah sighed. "Look, you can go back if you want to. I can take care of myself."

All he got was a huff from Tieria before Virtue left his vicinity.

Immediately after that, another mobile suit came to the aid of the one that was being attacked. It too was emitting green GN particles from the looks of it. After that, the new Suit came and shot down the terrorist forces with a particle beam. This caused Allelujah's eyes to widen.

"Tieria, I'll be catching up with you shortly. I have news that's either good or bad."

* * *

><p>"Matthew's found <em>who<em> now!" Arthur said with happiness and shock, more so on the "shock" part.

"Francis just sent in a message that said that Matthew sent him something that stated that he's found Little Feli and that they were headed back to their base." The silver-haired man said with a smile on his face.

"Gil, you serious man?" Alfred ran up to the two with the same amount of shock and happiness as Arthur.

"Hell yes I am! This means that West might be there! Where ever Little Feli is, West is _sure_ to be there!" He said confidently.

Arthur, being stuck with the two most hot headed countries, let out a sigh before giving his orders.

"Gentlemen, it seems we're going into space."

**End**

**A/N:** *bows deeply* Apologies if any of the Meisters are OOC! First time writing G00 here! A~nd apologies to people reading my other stories. They may be going on indefinite hiatus. Again, apologies! (And yes, this crossover may be continued.)


	2. Appearance and Speculation

**2: Appearance and Speculation**

"_We __are __Celestial __Being__…"_ The broadcast continued.

"As if this isn't enough…" A man with dark brown hair (with a curl) and green eyes groaned. He got out of his room onto the balcony and took out a phone.

"Antonio, you asshole, get over here now. And bring that trailer of yours too! I have a feeling I'll finally get to use it."

* * *

><p>"Concentrate the GN particle output to the front of the Suit and you should be good to go." Arthur instructed Gilbert.<p>

Alfred was whining somewhere behind him while Gilbert got ready to launch in a black and red mobile suit. He was complaining about how only Gilbert could go up into space. Arthur then quickly smacked him and told the American that they needed to guard this base.

"But why? It's underground in the middle of an island in the middle of nowhere!"

Arthur pointed upwards and there was a rumbling noise overhead.

"We're sharing this island with Gundams."

**/**

"Switch GN particle output to normal levels."

Sestuna F. Seiei had just launched in Gundam Exia. He was to intervene in the conflict in the Ceylon Islands, formerly Sri Lanka, along with the other Meisters. It was and ethnic conflict, just like the one in-

"Hey Setsuna, you okay there?" Lockon Stratos, pilot of Gundam Dynames, radioed in.

"I'm fine." He deadpanned.

After that, something came up on both of their radars, but quickly vanished. Both pilots wondered what it was. After all, the machine had to be extremely fast if it were to be picked up and then vanish like that.

* * *

><p>"So this is the Ceylon conflict…" The man from before said. He was in a mobile suit now. Said Suit was white and red.<p>

The conflict before him had been going on for a long time. Anfs and Tierans fired rounds at each other. Tierans outfitted with bazookas shot at unsuspecting Anfs, causing chain explosions.

The two sides, the Sinhalese and Tamil, have been fighting for over two centuries. Once the HRL stepped in and "helped" the Tamil, the conflict worsened. The only reason the HRL stepped in was to get the area of land needed for their orbital elevator. Said land was in Tamil hands.

The man in the cockpit sighed. "This world… I still regret it."

Lockon had just finished re-briefing the Gundam Meisters on their mission. Both Tieria and Allelujah had given their response. Setsuna, however, was staring at the screen that had footage from the battles being waged on the island.

'_This ethnic conflict… it's just like the one in…'_

**/**

_A young boy ran through decrepit buildings, holding down the fear of not being seen. An Anf spotted him and turned around to fire its turret. The boy quickly rolled to dodge the rounds. He stood up again and fired his rifle, hoping to get a critical shot. That didn't happen, sadly. Once the boy noticed he ran again._

_Another Anf spotted him and he fired again, bit his rifle was out of ammo. His eyes widened in fear._

"There is no God in this world…" _He __said __to __himself._

_Then a beam came and shot down the Anf and its surrounding comrades. When the boy looked up, he was inspired. A humanoid mobile suit was floating in the air with wing-like particles floating around it._

_This __boy__… __was _Soran Ibrahim.

* * *

><p>"Setsuna! Hey, Setsuna!" Lockon called at him through the radio.<p>

All the Irishman heard in response was the muttering of "ethnic conflict" before the Exia took off on its own. Tieria said something about how that was unbecoming of a Meister. He sighed.

"Come on guys, we'd better catch up."

**/**

The Kyrios flew past the HRL's base camp. The box on the tail end of its jet form opened and the missiles stored inside it were let loose. Down below, the HRL camp and everything in it were being burned to the ground. Allelujah looked down on the wreckage before sighing.

"If this is my job, so be it, Hallelujah."

The Kyrios then received "heavy" enemy fire. It transformed into its Gundam mode to the shock of the ground troops and fired back. After that, Allelujah switched Kyrios back into jet mode and radioed his progress.

**/**

Tieria was in Virtue, charging the GN bazooka. Electric sparks traveled across the barrel while the condensed GN particles were slowly forming. His target was a cargo ship that carried Sinhalese reinforcements.

The forces that were topside on the ship tried to stop Virtue, but the outdated Anfs were disintegrated by the massive particle beam that the Virtue just released.

"This is Tieria here. I'm done on my part."

**/**

Setsuna started slashing Tierans down with his GN swords. Many came at him from all sides, but he did a rush that left all of his opposition broken in two.

Lockon was sniping down targets, acting almost like Setsuna's bodyguard. He also shot down any aerial enemies with precise fire. When no more mobile suits came at him, he noticed that there were two Anfs approaching Exia.

"Those idiots! Do they want to be-"

A particle beam ran through both of the Anf's heads and then another tore through their leg joints. Both collapsed and exploded after that.

"Lockon, was that you?" Setsuna asked.

The Irishman shook his head. He looked in the direction where the shots came from, and someone was blinking Morse code.

"'_You__'__re__… __welcome__'_?"

After he deciphered it, something flew out of the woods in that direction and it was emitting green particles.

* * *

><p>Setsuna was off on his own now. While traveling back to their island base, a Union ship flew above him.<p>

"Union ships? In the HRL's territory?"

After he said that, a Flag was deployed from said ship. A transmission came in from the Flag.

"_Gundam! It's time you and I face off!"_

The Flag collided with Exia. The Exia pulled out its beam sabers and countered while attempting to block the Flag's hits with its GN sword. The Flag responded by taking out its vibration knife, attempting to scratch a part of the Gundam. The Exia quickly cut the hand off and attempted to shoot the Flag down.

"Why do you fight?" The blue Gundam Meister demanded between blows.

"_It __is __because __of __love!__" _The Flag's pilot answered while dodging shots.

Setsuna was shocked. "Love?"

"_Yes.__"_ The Flag fighter answered. _"__Love __that __has __quickly __turned __into __hatred!__Now _fight, _Gundam!__"_

The Flag charged at Setsuna with full speed, before almost getting cut in two. It was called back shortly after.

"_That was a good match Gundam! I look forward to more."_

* * *

><p>Saji Crossroad was just about ready to leave to meet with his (not) girlfriend, Louise Halevy. He really didn't know why she insisted that he was her boyfriend. On top of that, she was an exchange student, so she'd leave eventually. A knock was heard from the door, pulling him out of his thoughts.<p>

'_That's weird. Big Sis is at work.'_

"Come in!" Saji called.

He quickly put on a pair of shoes and went to greet whoever was there. At the door was a man possibly around his 20s. He looked Caucasian and had tan skin, green eyes, and brown hair.

"_Hola!_ I'm Antonio Carriedo; I'll be living next to you for now. Just thought I'd greet any neigherbors, you know?" Antonio offered his hand with a big smile.

It seemed contagious because Saji smiled was well. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Carriedo. I'm Saji Crossroad. I was getting ready to leave, so maybe we can chat later?"

"_Si! _I understand. Go on!"

Saji thanked him before dashing off to meet Louise somewhere in the city. Once Saji was out of earshot, Antonio pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Roma? … Yeah. I have a spot next to the Meister. … Where? Japan. … No. I didn't pick it for- " He held the phone at arm's length. "We don't even know if Little Ita and the others have moved since these factions were formed, remember?"

* * *

><p>"Another mobile suit emitting green particles?" Allelujah asked.<p>

The four Meisters were on their island base. Lockon had just told the other two about what had happened with Setsuna and him.

After hearing Allelujah say 'another,' Lockon asked what had happened to him. Allelujah told him about how he saw two mobile suits up in space and how both were emitting green particles.

"Odd. We should be the only ones with any kind of mobile suit that emits green, much less, GN particles." Lockon said.

"Nonsense." Tieria interrupted. "If Veda has nothing on it, then it is a fraud. A cheap trick by some PMC or other organization." He insisted.

All this, and Setsuna was thinking about that Flag and its pilot.

* * *

><p>Alejandro Corner was looking out the window of his high rise.<p>

"Master Alejandro, someone wished to see you." A man with green hair and purple eyes told him.

"Let him in."

"As you wish."

Alejandro went to meet with his guest. It was only the proper thing to do. Said guest was a plump, tall man with pale blond hair and purple eyes.

"Alejandro Corner. How may I help?" He offered his hand.

The tall man returned the gesture.

"Ivan Braginski. Ah… I believe I'll be helping _you_, Mr. Corner."

**End**

**Disclaimer: **(I forgot this the last time. Stupid!) I don't own APH/G00. If I owned either, I'd have a few Gunplas.

**AN: **Apologies if the Exia's fight scene with Graham's Flag is off. And also! This story will diverge from G00 canon eventually. I'm also looking for a beta.


End file.
